Darkness Rising
by A1ien Wa1tz
Summary: With Starling City recovering from another attack, someone was bound to notice. With Starling building itself back up, someone has decided to make sure it gets done right. How will the Arrow and Co. react to this... Dark Knight


**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Batman/Gotham or any other DC character I use in the story, DC Comics owns all their rights.**

 **Unknown location-June 25, 2014 20:10 hours**

"… with the chaos past Starling, how will the city ever be the same with all that has happened in the last two months, this is Vicki Vale reporting live from Starling, back to you-…"

"… This has been the second terrorist attack on Starling in two consecutive years, how will people see Starling, which some people say is the second most dangerous city in the U.S. behind Gotham…"

"…Starling City is going into a state of poverty; people are losing their jobs, their homes, when is everyone going to wake up…"

News channels of the second terrorist attack on Starling played on the monitors as a lone, well suited figure sat in the middle, chin resting on his hand, looking at each monitor methodically. Every so often his red, tired eyes would shift from monitor to monitor.

"I hate to interrupt you, sir but if you keep staring at the monitor, you'll burn out your eyes."

An old Englishman walked into the light of the monitors, holding a silver tray with an equally silver dome on it. Setting himself next to the chair the man was sitting next to, he set his eyes on the monitors regarding the attack on Starling City.

"The situation in Starling seems very dire, Master Bruce; let us be thankful the Arrow stopped this… Deathstroke."

"Or is it Alfred, the Arrow was once a murderer, killing high officials, he may not be killing now, but what if Deathstroke had a vendetta on the Arrow, what if this is revenge, or how about a year ago, when Starling was almost a crater, is this Arrow a good thing." Said Bruce, swiveling his chair to face Alfred. "This affects Gotham Alfred, I won't allow it, even if I have to go there personally, I will…"

"You're about to monologue again sir, and as I recall, each of those cities have a hero of their own sir." Said Alfred, setting the tray on a dashboard in front of Bruce and lifted the silver dome, holding a plate of ham, eggs and a protein shake inside while Bruce moved it and started typing away on the computer. "…and don't plan on leaving to Starling City, you've barely came back to Gotham for almost nine month's sir, and quite frankly I enjoy the work."

"What about the company Alfred?"

"Well you're down here all the bloody damn time and out gallivanting at night, so it's like you never came back."

Stopping what he was doing, he swiveled his chair to face Alfred, a look of guilt apparent on his face.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for you Alfred, I've just been…"

"Busy I know."

"But who said I was going to Starling alone, after all, you haven't had a vacation since I've came back." Said Bruce, standing up from his chair, grabbing the protein shake.

Alfred looked at Bruce before walking away. "Well, I better make sure I pack our bags." Said Alfred, looking at Bruce one more time. "Will I also need to pack your other suit?"

"No Alfred, I'll just air drop the rest a few days after I arrive to Starling."

"I never could understand why you wear that, it barely gives you any protection at all." Alfred, stopping just short of the entrance. "One more question Master Bruce, will Miss Kyle be accompanying us on our little trip?"

Looking down at the keyboard, thinking hard, Bruce turned back to look at Alfred before answering.

"No Alfred, she won't."

 **Starling City-June 30, 2014 13:42 hours**

"I'm sorry you couldn't get back Queen Consolidated Ollie, I know how much it meant for you to get it back."

"It's alright Felicity; I'll be fine, let's go eat."

After not getting back Queen Industries, Oliver and Felicity were walking out of the building, discussing today's events and where to go for lunch.

"How about Big Belly Burger, I heard they have great burgers." Said Oliver.

"Really, I may be hunger, but I don't want a big belly yet, not that I'm thinking of having children, well I am but not right now and…"

Before she could finish her sentence, her phone started to ring in her purse. Pulling out her phone, she let out a moan of annoyance when she saw the caller ID.

"It's my mom." Said Felicity as she picked it up and put the phone up her ear. "Hello."

"Felicity,youwon'tbelievewhatIsawonthenews,areyouclosetoaTV, canyoupullupthenewsonthephone,trustmeFelicityyouneedtowatchthe newsright-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, mom, what is it."

"You won't believe who's in Starling right now."

"Ok mom who-"

Before she could finish her sentence, news vans, reporters and policemen and women showed up at the front of Que- I mean Palmer Industries. Oliver and Felicity were being moved behind barricades that were being put up to make a path for a car or something. At the far left corner of the street, a black limousine surrounded by a police escort was slowly approaching them. The limousine came to a full stop, the right backdoor facing them. The sound of a door closing brought their attention to the front of the limo, where an old, well dressed Englishman made his way to the backdoor facing them. Opening the door, a young man in his mid-twenties came out of the limo, his hair combed back and a black tuxedo with an equally red tie on his neck.

"Oh my God, that's…"

"Bruce Wayne."

 **Que Arrow opening scene**

"Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne, what brings you here to Starling?"

"You've barely came back to the states five months ago, what was the reasoning for that?"

"Are you sure you should be here in Starling after the last attack two months ago?"

"What can you tell us about the new vigilante in Gotham City?"

These were the questions that bombarded Bruce Wayne as he exited the limo, Alfred on his side. Nodding his head and waving at the people surrounding the barricades, he took in all the faces around him. There was one particular face that intrigued him, Oliver Queen; Bruce approached Oliver, moving past the crowds of people.

"Mr. Queen, good to see another Billionaire's face around here." Said Bruce, extending his hand out for Oliver to shake.

Taking his hand, Oliver nodded at Bruce. "I'm surprised you're here visiting Starling, I've heard you've just come back to Gotham three months ago?"

"Well I've wanted to see how the people of Starling are after that attack two months ago." Said Bruce, turning towards Felicity. "And who might this lovely lady be?"

"Uh… Felicity, Felicity Smoak, It's uh, it's very nice to meet you Mr. Wayne." Said Felicity, fidgeting a little bit. Taking her hand, Bruce brought the back of it towards his lips, giving it a small peck.

"Well I would love to stay and get to know you two." Said Bruce, flashing his billionaire smile, "But I must be on my way." Said Bruce, walking back towards Alfred, who was at the entrance of Qu- Palmer industries.

Bruce Wayne took one last look at the crowd around him, specifically Oliver Queen, before entering Palmer Tech.

 **Palmer Technological Industries**

"We're very pleased to welcome you to Starling Mr. Wayne, we would like for you to meet our new CEO of Palmer Industries, Ray Palmer."

After Bruce Wayne entered the building, he found out that Queen Industries has a new CEO, connecting the dots as to why Oliver Queen was outside, Bruce listened to what the Board had plans for the Glades and for Starling City as a whole. Taking the tour of the company, Bruce observed as many technicians and other workers started to move new technological equipment towards the CEO office. Noticing all the state of the art technology, Bruce wondered what all of this was for but was thrown out of his thoughts when he saw the new CEO, Ray Palmer.

"Mr. Bruce Wayne, pleasure to meet you." Said Ray, reaching out his hand for a handshake, which Bruce shook firmly.

"The pleasure is all mine." Said Bruce, retracting his hand.

"I've hoped you've enjoyed your stay in Starling."

"I've been here for a few days and I must say I've enjoyed my stay so far."

"And who might you be sir?" asked Ray, turning towards the old Englishman next to Bruce.

"Alfred Pennyworth, longtime butler of the Wayne's." said Alfred, nodding at Ray. After all the greetings, Ray escorted all the board members and his visitors to the meeting room to talk about the new plans he has for Palmer Tech.

"I am so excited to show all of you what I have planned for Palmer Technological Industries, and I would like to thank Bruce Wayne and his butler Alfred Pennyworth for taking their time to come see what we have for Starling." Said Palmer, walking around the meeting table and going towards the end of the table. "Now, I already showed the board what my idea for Starling but if it's alright with all of you, I would like to show my ideas to Mr. Wayne and Mr. Pennyworth."

 **The "Arrowcave"**

After Bruce Wayne's little entrance at Palmer Technology, Oliver and Felicity took a detour to the hidden lair in the bar, calling Roy and Diggle to meet them.

"Alright Oliver, what was so important that you needed to have this meeting?" asked Diggle, arms crossed and looking at Oliver, looking for an answer.

"Have any of you watched the news recently?" asked Oliver.

"No, not really."

"Well… me and Felicity were leaving my- Palmer's company when Bruce Wayne- yes Bruce Wayne, showed up and went inside." Said Oliver, confirming what he said.

"Wait, who's Bruce Wayne?" asked Roy, not understanding what Oliver was saying.

"Bruce Wayne is a billionaire in Gotham who hasn't been to in Gotham for over a decade, he just barely came back from wherever he was at, to put is simply he's another Oliver, just not with any fighting skills or is a vigilante."

Understanding what Diggle said, Roy just had one other question.

"Hey, speaking of vigilantes, have any of you heard of this new vigilante in Gotham?" asked Roy, speaking what was on his mind.

"Yeah I've heard about him, pretty ruthless, almost all his culprits have broken bones, severe lacerations all that stuff." Said Diggle

"Ok let's focus on the hot billionaire, I mean not that he's hot, well he is, genetically speaking." Felicity said, trailing off as all the men in the room looked at her. Changing the subject, Felicity informed them about a new shipment of Vertigo scheduled to arrive at Starling at about midnight

 **Penthouse-June 30, 2016 20:25**

After the board meeting with Ray Palmer, Bruce and Alfred explored the city, including the Glades and headed back to the penthouse they're staying at for the time being. Bruce had a lot of questions floating around in his mind. Who is Ray Palmer, is he related to the last CEO, why is Oliver Queen not CEO.

'I already know the answer to that, they don't trust him.' Thought Bruce, walking around the penthouse towards a grandfather clock located at the far end of the room, looking at the time.

"I know we have a grandfather clock at home Master B, but do we really have to have one in the Penthouse for goodness sakes?" Said Alfred.

"Makes me feel right at home Alfred."

Walking closer to Bruce, Alfred looked at him, almost glaring at him.

"There better not be a secret entrance behind that clock Master B." said Alfred.

"No, there isn't one." Said Bruce, smirking just a little before wiping it off his face and heading towards the door.

"If I may Master Bruce." Asked Alfred, stopping Bruce in his tracks and looking at his friend and father figure.

"What is it Alfred?" asked Bruce, looking towards Alfred.

Alfred was about to say something before thinking otherwise. "I would say to relax and enjoy your vacation but it's not in your nature. Is it Master Bruce?"

"Is it at the rendezvous Alfred?" asked Bruce, ignoring the question.

"*sigh*, it's in the old Queen Consolidated factory, just as you've asked Master B." said Alfred, walking towards his room. Nodding at Alfred's direction, Bruce gathered some things before heading out.

 **Old Queen Industry's factory (not the one that's the Verdant)**

"Alfred, I'm at the factory, I'm looking at the equipment left over." Said Bruce, holding his middle and index finger on his earpiece. Currently Bruce was looking at a vacant room in the factory with nothing at all, the only thing left over was the frame of a fish ladder. "Whoever was here last time, they made are really good job at clearing out the place, took everything that could lead back to them." Said Bruce, walking around the whole room methodically.

"If I may ask sir, why do you believe that anyone was here to begin with?" asked Alfred from the earpiece.

"This room is to clean, the first time I came here was to have a secure place for the suit, but on arriving I noticed that someone set shop here, the room should be full of dust but it appears that it's been cleaned out and used to house something, maybe equipment." Said Bruce, rubbing small dust between his thumb and his two fingers closest to his thumb.

"Are you suggesting that the Arrow used this room?"

"Yes Alfred, I am."

Walking around the room, Bruce spotted something, at the far wall were small indentions. The indentions weren't that big, about two inches high and half an inch wide. There were about seven of them close to each other. Pulling out a pen from his jacket pocket, Bruce stuck the pen in one of the indentions. Pulling out a plastic bag from his pocket and put it under the indention he was inspecting. Dragging down the pen, he extracted small piece of metal, scooping it into the bag.

"Sir, I just wanted to tell you that the car is outside with all your… accessories." Said Alfred in the earpiece.

"Thank you Alfred." Said Bruce, putting the bag and pen in their appropriate spots. Taking one last look of the room, Bruce exited the room. Walking out, he spotted his car; a dark gray and black Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4. Walking towards the trunk, Bruce opened it, revealing a black briefcase. Taking the briefcase back into the room, laying it down on the ground. Pushing a button on the edge of the briefcase, causing a panel to slide open from the middle of the briefcase, revealing a blue hand scanner. Planting his hand on the scanner, it scanned his hand before turning green. Unclipping the briefcase, it revealed an assortment of gadgets. Grapnel guns, smoke pellets, and bat shaped boomerangs that fold down the middle. Grabbing the bottom of that was holding the equipment, Bruce lifted it carefully, revealing…

 **The roofs near Rockets Stadium**

"It's as if you've developed an addiction…"

"To Vertigo."

Staring at Vertigo's face morph into his own, Oliver closed his eyes, concentrating on pushing his fears away; opening his eyes he saw Vertigo's face morph back to his own.

"I've made my choice." Said the Arrow, before Vertigo charged at him. Not far from them, the Canary was fighting one of Vertigo's thugs. Swinging her staff to hit the face of the thug, he hit the ground unconscious. Not far from her, the Arrow landed a kick on Vertigo, sending him flying, jumping off of his spot; he looked back, hearing the sound of the Canary's staff hit the ground.

"Don't look surprised, I haven't been gone that long." Said the Canary. Turning back at Vertigo, the Arrow shot an arrow at him, wrapping him up in cable.

"Tie me up and lock me down, it doesn't matter." "There will always be a Vertigo, always someone to pick up the mantle." "You have given it the power. "Don't you see… don't you see."

Unbeknownst to them, there was a shadow on top of a beam on the Rockets Stadium. Its black cape flapping into the wind; a scowl etched on its face as it's watched. It had on a gray suit with a black bat on the middle of the chest; a yellow belt with the same bat on the center was around its waist. Bringing up its hand, it laid on the side of its face, where an impression of an ear can be seen.

 _"_ _All communications are secure; no one will be able to hack into our comms unit Master B."_

"Good Alfred."

The Batman was here in Starling. Looking down at its prey.

Sir, Mr. Fox is on teh **A/N: I've always wanted a crossover of Batman and Arrow to happen, like REALLY bad, but the Dark Knight movies didn't have the type of Batman that I wanted to write about and I wanted to do a TV crossover because I don't know the Batman in the comics. I've played the Batman games but it was still the same. With Gotham, I could write the Batman I've wanted to, plus it already setup some subplots about Bruce's earlier life that will be fun to write about. Does this sound weird, it sounds weird. And it has been a while since I've last written so don't expect an updates, yet. I would really appreciate it for you guys to review and give me back some feedback or ideas for the future. Until next time, peace.**

 ***Cliffhanger***

"…and with news of Billionaire Bruce Wayne's unexpected visit to Starling City just a few months after his return home, many Gothamites wonder-"

"And going out of town without saying hello, typical B."


End file.
